A walk in the forest 1st year
by NaginiWillKill
Summary: What can a detention lead to if you have to walk in the dark, spooky forest with your so-called-enemy when you're only eleven years old? Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have to find out in this one shot. DRARRY DMxHP 1st year


Drarry one-shot

A walk in the forest (First year)

**A/N: Wassup, my wonderful readers? So if you've read my story, **_**Polyjuice Potion 2**__**nd**__** Year **_**then you should know why I choose to write one for first year. I intend to write a story for every year, so… here goes!**

**SHTORY SHTARTS HEEERRREE!**

"Tha's unicorn blood, tha' is." Hagrid said as he, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Neville Longbottom made their way through the forbidden forest for their detention. "We need to find the poor creature 'for its too late. We can split up, 'Ermione Neville, you're with me, 'Arry, you're with Malfoy."

Malfoy's face paled (more so than usual) before he regained his composter. "Fine, then. But I get Fang."

"Alrigh'" Hagrid motioned for his dog to go with them. "Just to let you know, he's a bloody coward." Then they split paths after Hagrid handed Harry a lantern, as they walked the path, following along the drips of silvery substance.

"If I didn't know any better, Malfoy, I'd say you were scared." Harry taunted.

"Ha." Malfoy said, his voice slightly higher than usual. "A Malfoy? Scared? Scared indeed, Potter."

"The tone of your voice doesn't sound all that confident, Malfoy." Harry said, cheekily.

Malfoy knew Harry was right. Not that he would admit that to Potter of all people! So he not-so-subtlety changed the subject. "Merlin It's bloody cold out here." He said, walking slightly closer to Harry, rubbing up and down his Goosebumps.

Harry noticed this and he himself moved closer. "You're right there." He said, pretending to be frozen from the weather. They walked along that same path like that for awhile, forgetting what they were supposed to be doing, lost in their own thoughts. Draco knew damn well that Harry wasn't cold, and nor was he. He just wanted an excuse to get closer. And closer he got. He felt electric from where their arms were pressed together. It felt like… like… Well, he couldn't even explain it. _This must be what hormones are like. _He thought.

Harry thought Draco only said that he was chilled so that Harry would shut up, but he seemed to be enjoying his company. Harry felt something weird as their arms brushed, but he couldn't tell if he liked it or if the hate was just radiating off of his body. But he didn't think it was hate. He felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach. As if there was a monster, ready to emerge from the caverns it roamed. I was just weird. But, like… a good weird.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked without meaning to.

"What?" Draco mumbled, caught off guard.

"Why do you hate me?"

"Why would you-" Draco shook his head. "What makes you think I hate you?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you make fun of both me and my friends, and insult us every time you get the chance?"

"I don't hate you." Malfoy said seriously.

"Then why do you act rotten towards me?"

"Because it's the only way I can havfansktyouh…"Malfoy trailed off so that Harry couldn't understand him.

"Sorry?"

"It's the only way I can have an excuse to talk to you, since you rejected my friendship…" Draco said barley audible. "Merlin, Potter, you're so dense!"

Hmm… this could be interesting. Malfoy wanted him around. "That's your own fault. You could've been my best friend right now if you hadn't insulted the first friend I had made. In Madam Malkins I didn't think you were that bad, I just didn't know what you were talking about."

They were silent and Draco stopped walking. Harry turned to face him. "You..." Draco said. "You really mean that?"

"Do I look like I don't?" Harry asked and looked into the silver eyes. Malfoy smiled. He actually smiled. Not his trademark Malfoy smirk, a _smile_. This made Harry's stomach feel even more strange. It was great. There was a strange noise coming from a nearby bush. It was probably just a centaur stepping on a twig, but fang didn't know that. The dog pounced on Harry, knocking him down, onto Draco. Harry dropped the lantern, but the light didn't go out. Malfoy took advantage of the situation and grabbed Harry's tie, pulling him into one of the most intense kisses and eleven year old could muster. Harry realised what was happening, and quickly became vulnerable. So _this_ is what that feeling in his stomach was. _This _was what it wanted. Harry's mind said it was wrong, but the beast in his stomach said it couldn't be more right.

Malfoy pulled away smirking triumphantly at Harry's response."Do you want to stay laying on top of me in the middle of the forest or do you care to get off of me?"He said jokingly.

"Hmm," Harry hummed. "Do I have a choice?" Draco was thankful that it was too dark for Harry to see his blush.

No matter how much I love you on top of me, I'd prefer it not to be in the middle of a spooky forest in the middle of the night." Draco said smirking wider.

"'Arry?" Hagrid said coming closer to the most unlikely scene on the forest floor. Harry scrambled to get off Malfoy, helping him up as he did.

"Oh. My. God." Hermione said. "Why did I not see this coming?"

"Well, Granger, even Harry didn't know anything about it, so I doubt you would." Malfoy said scotching closer to Harry.

"Well," Hagrid said. "We found the unicorn, ther' was a strange cloaked figure drinkin' in it but they left 'for we could see woo they were." Hagrid looked them over. "'Course, you probably have other things your' thinkin' bout."

Harry looked at Draco, smiling. "Yeah. You said it not me."

Neville looked at them. He would forever be scared.


End file.
